1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating apparatus and method for coating a material to be coated with a solution or a suspension. In a specific embodiment, the apparatus and method are applicable in the pharmaceutical industry for coating tablets or beads. A spray bar having a spray gun receptacle, a solution inlet conduit and an atomizing air conduit is disclosed. The spray gun is positionable in the spray gun receptacle and has a body portion adapted to fit in the receptacle and an insertion portion having a sealable orifice at a spraying end thereof. The body portion has an internal void constructed and arranged to be in fluid communication with the solution inlet conduit and the atomizing air conduit when the spray gun is positioned in the spray gun receptacle and the insertion portion is in an open position. The insertion portion is moveable between an open position defining a passage between the body portion void and the spraying end orifice a closed position sealing the insertion portion against the body portion to close said passage.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, apparatus for coating pharmaceuticals and other coating equipment were expensive, complex, difficult to clean and came with a multiplicity of parts. With each of these apparatus, complex equipment is required. The apparatus of the prior art are inherently expensive, difficult to operate properly, and difficult to maintain.
Thus, a problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they require complex apparatus that are not easily maintained in the field.
Another problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they require the use of equipment that are not easily cleaned.
Yet a further problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they require many parts.
Still another problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they cannot be disassembled quickly without the use of hand tools or other tools.
Yet a further problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they are not readily compliant with Current Good Manufacturing Practices (xe2x80x9cGCMPxe2x80x9d) as set forth by the Food and Drug Administration (xe2x80x9cFDAxe2x80x9d).
Still a further problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they cannot be readily adapted to a multiple-gun application facilitating a more uniform coating application without complicating the structure and maintenance of the equipment.
Still a further problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they cannot be readily disassembled and reassembled with repeatable results.
Yet a further problem associated with coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that precede the present invention is that they foul with product build-up and tend to disrupt the coating process, adversely affecting product quality and thereby leading to disqualified or discarded batches.
For the foregoing reasons, there has been defined a long felt and unsolved need for a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that is easily installed, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and adjustable to accommodate a variety of applications. In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention constitutes a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that seeks to overcome the problem discussed above while at the same time providing a simple relatively easily constructed apparatus and method that is readily adapted to a variety of applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that does not require complex apparatus that are not easily maintained in the field.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that permits use of equipment that is easily cleaned.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that utilizes fewer parts.
It is another of the present invention to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that can be disassembled quickly without the use of hand tools or other tools.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that readily complies with Current Good Manufacturing Practices (xe2x80x9cGCMPxe2x80x9d) as set forth by the Food and Drug Administration (xe2x80x9cFDAxe2x80x9d).
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that can be readily adapted to a multiple-gun application facilitating a more uniform coating application without complicating the structure and maintenance of the equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that can be readily disassembled and reassembled with repeatable results.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that will not foul with product build-up and disrupt the coating process, thereby improving product quality and leading to fewer disqualified or discarded batches.
For the foregoing reasons, there has been defined a long felt and unsolved need for a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that is easily installed, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and adjustable to accommodate a variety of applications. In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention constitutes a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that seeks to overcome the problem discussed above while at the same time providing a simple relatively easily constructed apparatus and method that is readily adapted to a variety of applications.
Thus, the present invention discloses a design and method for a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution is disclosed, preferably for coating pharmaceuticals. A spray bar having a spray gun receptacle, a solution inlet conduit and an atomizing air conduit is disclosed. The spray gun is positionable in the spray gun receptacle and has a body portion adapted to fit in the receptacle and an insertion portion having a sealable orifice at a spraying end thereof. The body portion has an internal void constructed and arranged to be in fluid communication with the solution inlet conduit and the atomizing air conduit when the spray gun is positioned in the spray gun receptacle and the insertion portion is in an open position. The insertion portion is moveable between an open position defining a passage between the body portion void and the spraying end orifice a closed position sealing the insertion portion against the body portion to close said passage.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.